warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oberon/@comment-86.25.2.138-20170531231155/@comment-86.25.2.138-20170605041508
OP here again, I've finished the build and have some opinions on it. With regard to his survivability, I woudl argue Steel Fiber is almost necessary on him, it really helps with the one shotting and the damage of higher level enemies. I will offer my opinion of how I've found him to be. One of the biggest flaws of my build is the low Range due to Narrow Minded. I suggest this is swapped out immediately due to the lack of utility and CC it will give him, even for a focus on Melee weapons. I will expand on this below, but Oberon absolutely needs the range, and at higher levels suffers extremely for not having it. Good alternatives for this mod include Primed Continuity for toggle efficiency or Intensify for 130 healing per second. Streamline can also be used for cast efficiency. During Sorties, I have found his healing to be useful. It will certainly keep him alive longer than most frames, it's not as good as Inaros, and you could say it's an alternative to Nidus, maybe just under in terms of survivability. However, I've found that sometimes it isn't enough. It is best when used with a healing weapon that compliments it, such as Hirudo or something with Life Strike (Though I wouldn't reccomend it). The heal will still allow you to be one shot, but will allow you and your team mates to take significantly more damage. For example, with a level 110 Corrupted Bombard, due to it's burst, Oberon was able to tank it indefinitely. Here's where I will end my opinions, by saying that his energy pool is fantastic. I never ever found energy to be an issue at mid or high level. I was always able to have my heal on toggle. This is why I suggest the removal of Narrow Minded, because of how great Rage syncs with him, only 105% Efficiency is needed, and Narrow Minded can be swapped out for something like Continuity or Intensify, allowing him to heal and use Reckoning for CC, and I believe this is how he was meant to be played - to maintain a strong heal, and stun enemies long enough for team mates to act against enemies and recover simultaneously. In summary: Don't use Narrow Minded, it's effectiveness at high levels will hinder Oberons ability to give breathing space for him and his team, allowing the team to recover. The healing and energy pool is easily sustained, even at 3.5 energy cost per second, don't worry about trying to maintain it. Using his last 3 abilities will allow Oberon to be a true support - to CC the enemies and simultaneously keep his team alive, and does a very efficient job of doing so. While forced synchronisation was used for Renewal and Hallowed Ground, as well as Hallowed Ground and Reckoning, a more natural synchronisation exists with Renewal and Reckoning, and that is to use Reckoning to allow enough time to pass for Renewal to heal your team. Overall, I'd say I'm pretty impressed, I didn't think he would be effective as I found him, and I think he has now found his place.